Flow meters are well known devices that can be used to measure the rate of flow of a fluid such as a liquid or gas through a pipe. Known flow meters monitor various conditions such as the rate of loss of heat from a heated sensor or differential pressures to provide an output representative of flow conditions within the body of a flow meter. Each type of known flow meter has its advantages and disadvantages but with many flow meters and in particular thermal loss flow meters it is difficult to pre-calibrate a meter without a precise knowledge of the operational environment in which that meter is to be fitted. As a result, it is often the case that flow meters are delivered to the end user on the basis that after installation they will be adjusted such that the flow meter output does represent a true measure of the flow through the meter. Such an approach requires highly skilled technicians to install meters and it would clearly be highly desirable to rely upon factory-calibration to a much greater extent than is possible at present.